harry_potter_and_fantastic_beasts_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Potter Family
|species = Human|family members = * Linfred of Stinchcombe † * Hardwin Potter † * Iolanthe Peverell † * Ralston Potter † * Abraham Potter † * Mrs Potter (née Fleamont) † * Henry Potter † * Charlus Potter † * Dorea Potter (née Black) † * Fleamont Potter † * Euphemia Potter † * James Potter † * Lily J. Potter (née Evans) † * Harry James Potter * Ginevra Molly Potter (née Weasley) * James Sirius Potter * Albus Severus Potter * Lily Luna Potter|property = * Potter House * 12 Grimmauld Place}} The Potter Family 'are a family of wizards and a common surname descended from the Peverell family. Family History The Potter family were a family of pure-bloods up until the birth of Harry Potter. Their family name came to be when Linfred of Stinchcombe was nicknamed "The Potterer," eventually being formed to "Potter." They were not included on the Sacred Twenty-Eight list released in the 1920s. The Potters have traditionally been sorted into Gryffindor House at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry until Albus Potter was born. They are also very wealthy, with a vault at Gringotts Wizarding Bank containing a great deal of gold. Members Relatives * Mr Evans and Mrs Evans †: Muggle parents of Petunia and Lily, also the maternal grandparents of Harry Potter. * 'Petunia Dursley †: Muggle older sister of Lily and maternal aunt to Harry Potter. * Dudley Dursley: Harry Potter's blood related maternal first cousin and son of Vernon and Petunia Dursley. * Vernon Dursley: Related through marriage, husband of Petunia, and uncle to Harry Potter. * Arthur Weasley: Previously employed by the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, head of the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects as of 1996. Harry's father-in-law and grandfather to his children. * Molly Weasley: Housewife/homemaker, mother-in-law of Harry, and grandmother to his children. * William Arthur Weasley: Eldest child; works as a Curse Breaker for Gringotts Bank. * Fleur Weasley: Wife of Bill Weasley and mother of Victoire, Dominique, and Louis Weasley. * Victoire Weasley: The daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Victorie is the eldest and was born on 2 May and named in honour of the Order of the Phoenix's and Harry Potter's victory over Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters three children of Bill and Fleur Weasley. Victoire is the eldest, Louis is the youngest and only boy. Victoire was born on 2 May and is named in honour of the Order of the Phoenix's and Harry Potter's victory over Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. * Dominique Weasley: The daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. * Louis Weasley: The daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. * Charles Weasley: Studies dragons in Romania. * Percy Ignatius Weasley: Worked at the Ministry of Magic from 1994 to 1998 before reaffirming his loyalty to the Order of the Phoenix; later worked at the reformed Ministry under Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. * Audrey Weasley: Wife of Percy Weasley and mother of Molly and Lucy Weasley. * Molly Weasley II: Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. Molly is the eldest and named after her paternal grandmother. * Lucy Weasley: Daughter of Percy and Audrey Weasley. Molly is the eldest and named after her paternal grandmother. * Fred Weasley †: Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Died in an explosion during the Battle of Hogwarts. * George Weasley: Co-owner of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Twin of the deceased Fred Weasley. * Angelina Weasley: Wife of George Weasley and mother of Fred and Roxanne Weasley. * [[Fred Weasley II|'Fred Weasley II']]:' Children of George and Angelina Weasley. Fred was the eldest and named in honour of his father's twin brother that was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. * 'Roxanne Weasley: 'Children of George and Angelina Weasley. Fred was the eldest and named in honour of his father's twin brother that was killed during the Battle of Hogwarts. * Ronald Billius Weasley: Close friend and brother-in-law of Harry Potter; worked as an Auror for two years, then in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes after the end of the Second Wizarding War. * 'Hermione Granger: Close friend and sister-in-law of Harry Potter; helped reform the Ministry of Magic after the end of the Second Wizarding War. * Rose and Hugo Granger-Weasley: Children of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Rose was the eldest of the two and was in the same year as Albus at Hogwarts. Family Tree Category:Families Category:Weasley Relatives Category:Dursley Relatives Category:Peverell Relatives